Dámelo
by Martukee
Summary: Bella se queda en casa de los Cullen mientras Edward y el resto de la familia van a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis. Jasper se queda con ella para cuidarla. Al principio Bella se aburría hasta que comienza a verle con otros ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dámelo**. Bella/Jasper

Sumario: Bella se queda en casa de los Cullen mientras Edward y el resto de la familia van a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis. Jasper se queda con ella para cuidarla. Al principio Bella se aburría encerrada en aquella lujosa casa hasta que comienza a ver a Jasper con otros ojos.

Las partes escritas en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Bella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

Advertencia: Lemon desde el primer capítulo.

**Capitulo 1.**

El tiempo pasaba lento y en silencio. Afuera llovía a cántaros; así comenzaba la primavera en Forks. Pequeños cúmulos de nieve caían desde lo alto de la copa de los árboles más altos derritiéndose al tocar el suelo. Bella estaba ante el gran ventanal intentando ver algo a través de aquella cortina de agua. Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. Edward se había ido a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis. Lo habían convocado para hablar sobre la inminente incorporación de Bella al aquelarre. Junto a él, Alice, Carlise y Esme lo acompañaban en su visita. Ella lo echaba de menos, sentía su ausencia y se sentía un poquito desprotegida. Se rodeó así misma con sus brazos y pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor, en calma y a gusto. Jasper. El rubio vampiro intervino eficazmente proyectando su poder sobre ella. Bella se volvió y observó a su compañero de encierro. Él permanecía sentado, leyendo un grueso libro en uno de los sillones que Esme había rescatado de un anticuario en Seattle y había restaurado magníficamente. Bella caminó perezosamente por la estancia buscando qué hacer. Ya había leído, hecho crucigramas, navegado por Internet... Se dejó caé en el sofá cerca de Jasper. O al menos todo lo cerca que ella consideraba apropiado, pues tenía la sensación de que con Jasper lo mejor era mantener las distancias. Eso no la molestaba, al contrario, siempre se sentía agobiada cuando alguien invadía su espacio interpersonal. Su relación con su "cuñadísimo" se había estrechado últimamente desde que él le había contado su historia. De todos modos Jasper era el Cullen más difícil, aparte de Rosalie, su "gemela". Menudos eran los Hale!. Rosalie y Emmet se encontraban en Alaska, visitando a sus primos del Clan Denali. Ahora que Victoria había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la Tierra los Cullen se permitían estar más relajados, por eso continuaron con sus hábitos.

"La Pintura en la España del Siglo XVII" -leyó ella con una ligera sorpresa en su rostro- Vaya...

Jasper continuó su lectura sin inmutarse. Pero Bella se giró hacia él haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá abrazándose las piernas.

No sabía que te interesara el arte -continuó ella.

Hmmm -fue toda contestación por parte del vampiro.

Creí que era otro de tus libros sobre... -continuó ella.

¿La Guerra Civil? -dijo él sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada.

Pues sí -Bella se sentía un poco cohibida. Estaba intentando entablar conversación con su cuñado pero él no parecía ponérselo muy fácil.

Tengo otros intereses, y la Historia es más amplia que la Guerra Civil -contestó con amabilidad.

Bella asintió en silencio y decidió volver la vista a la ventana otra vez.

_Si Edward estuviera aquí me llevaría en brazos a lo alto de la montaña, más alto que las nubes, y quizás allí no lloviera... En lugar de eso me toca aburrirme todo el fin de semana, sin poder salir, sin mi Edward, sin la pizpireta Alice, sin el gracioso Emmet, ni el interesante Carlise, la cariñosa Esme... hasta echo de menos a la temible Rosalie. _

Jasper... -ella volvió a la carga- ¿Cuándo vuelven Emmet y Rose?

Mañana... supongo -dijo el rubio dejando la lectura de lado. Se levantó y fue a colocar el libro en su lugar de la estantería. Luego caminó por la estancia y se puso frente al ventanal contemplando como arreciaba el temporal.

Bella se sintió un poco intimidada por su compañía.

Si alguien me vuelve a regalar otro libro sobre la Guerra Civil, le muerdo -dijo seriamente sin apartar la vista de afuera. Luego se giró hacia la pobre Bella que estaba literalmente temblando y le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

_¿Había hecho una broma?¿Jasper?... Inaudito._

Es bueno saberlo... ya sabes... para la próxima Navidad -dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Qué frío_

Bella se frotó los brazos y caminó junto a Jasper. La casa de los Cullen estaba fabulosamente construía y totalmente aislada de la humedad pero se echaba en falta el calor...¿humano?.

Podríamos encender la calefacción -dijo ella- Tengo un poco de frío.

No tenemos -Jasper se movió un poco, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del elegante pantalón- no la instalamos porque nunca la necesitamos. Será mejor que vaya a buscarte algo de Alice.

¿Y la chimenea? -señaló Bella a la elegante chimenea situada en una esquina del salón- Si la encendemos caldearíamos un poco...

Pero Jasper negó con la cabeza.

No hay leña, y afuera está lloviendo -dijo- Nunca la hemos usado. Y la verdad, a los vampiros no nos entusiasma el fuego.

Comprendo -dijo ella- Creo que voy a subir a ver que encuentro en el vestidor de Alice.

La chica subió las escaleras medio arrastrando los pies y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Alice y Jasper.

Bella nunca había estado a solas en aquel dormitorio. Todo permanecía en perfecto orden y limpieza, como el resto de la casa. Sin perder más tiempo entró en el enorme vestidor que ocupaba otra habitación anexa a aquella. Había que admitir que Alice era una auténtica artista. Todo aquello había sido obra suya. Deslizó la puerta corredera de madera lacada en blanco para abrirla y se adentró en el que sería el paraíso de cualquier fashionista. Abrió otra puerta, pero por equivocación se encontró con la parte del vestuario de Jasper.

_Hmm... qué bonita chaqueta... Armani?... Vaya elegancia. ¿Y esto?... woww... muy estilo sureño, pero me gusta. Pero... vamos al grano... necesito una chaqueta, algo abrigoso..._

Cerró y pasó a la siguiente puerta. Ese espacio era bastante más amplio que el anterior y ante ella apareció la impresionante colección de moda de su amiga. Si fuese otra chica, gritaría de emoción y se probaría absolutamente todo, pero era Bella, un bicho raro, una especie nueva de insecto. Lástima, podría haber pasado horas y horas entretenida entre trapitos. No pudo remediar pasar la mano por las suaves y ricas telas.

_Céntrate Bella... lana... busca lana!. Esto es precioso, pero no es tu estilo. ¿Y los zapatos? Madre mía, ¡qué tacones! Mis pies duelen solo de verlos!. Yo estoy hecha para deportivas y jeans._

La verdad, tenía que admitir que le divertía ver los impresionantes modelitos de Alice. La mayoría nunca se los había visto puestos. Se dirigió a una hilera de cajones y abrió uno al azar. Guantes. De todos los colores, tipos y tejidos. Abrió otro. Cinturones. ¿Cuántos había?¿Cien? Todos ordenados pulcramente. Otro cajón. Lencería. Bella miró boquiabierta las delicadas prendas. Tomó una en sus manos. Un sujetador negro de seda con delicados encajes, casi tan ligero como el aire. Cogió otra prenda, unas braguitas a juego, y luego otro conjunto color perla, tan transparente que era como si no se llevara nada. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amiga con el conjunto que en aquel momento tenía en su manos, negro y malva.

Madre mía, Alice... -murmuró sonrojada entre risitas ahogadas- ¡Qué sexy!

A su mente llegó una imagen que la sonrojaría aún más. Unas manos rodearon a la vampira desde atrás y la figura de Jasper apareció junto a su esposa. Con una mano acariciaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador y con la otra acariciaba su vientre, deslizándola hacia abajo dentro de sus braguitas.

_Ahh! ¿qué me pasa? Basta! Bórrate de mi cabeza!_

Bella soltó el sujetador de vuelta al cajón y lo cerró de golpe. Avergonzada resopló y se agitó el pelo con ambas manos. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor y comprobó que toda su cara lucía roja como la grana. Pero luego sintió algo diferente. ¿Envidia?. Abrió el cajón otra vez y dobló bien la ropa que había estado cotilleando. Le hubiese gustado poder sentirse así de sexy y deseada también. Le apetecía que un hombre la besase y tocase de aquella manera. Ya tenía 18 años y llevaba con las hormonas revolucionadas desde que conoció a Edward. Su dulce y gentil Edward. Tan caballeroso, tan formal, tan perfecto... Pero ella quería más. Quería lo que tenía su amiga, un amante.

Medio mareada salió del vestidor y se sentó en la inmensa cama. Con los codos sobre sus rodillas apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Se quedó pensativa. Un poco triste, avergonzada de nuevo. Pero no podía evitar que los pensamientos volvieran a su cabeza. Alice, en la cama con Jasper. Él cubriéndola de besos mientras le hace el amor. Ternura y pasión. Las caderas de él embistiéndola a ritmo frenético, penetrándola más profundo, arrancándole los jadeos y gemidos más desesperados. Haciéndole rogar más.

_Noooooo. Vete de mi cabeza. Soy una maldita pervertida. Eso no se hace. Alice y Jasper son como mis hermanos. Son los hermanos de Edward... o casi. Maldita sea!¿qué me pasa?._

Hundió sus cara en sus manos y de repente quiso gritar. ¿Estaba frustrada sexualmente? ¿Podría estarlo aun siendo virgen? Pero... ¿por qué demonios aún seguía siendo virgen?. De pronto se sintió enfadada con Edward por negarle lo que su cuerpo más le pedía. Sexo. Sexo, puro y duro.

Acarició el edredón de la cama de sus amigos y volvió a sentirse excitada.

_Una cama... claro, en la habitación de Edward no hay cama, ¿para qué la iba a necesitar?Los vampiros no duermen, ni descansan nunca._

A su cabeza volvieron los pensamientos calenturientos. Pero esta vez en vez de ver a Alice, era a ella a quien Jasper se estaba follando, lamiéndole los pezones y haciéndola gritar de gusto. Apretó fuerte las piernas y sintió un espasmo en su vagina seguido de una oleada de placentero calor. Acto seguido le invadió un sentimiento de culpa y de añoranza hacia su amado.

Se abanicó con ambas manos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había olvidado a qué había ido allí. Buscó con la mirada rápidamente algo en vestidor y se fijó en una prenda verde a rayas moradas que estaba doblada en una estantería. La agarró y comprobó que era justo lo que andaba buscando. Una bonita sudadera con capucha y cremallera. Espaciosa y muy calentita.

Salió con ella en la mano y la vistió mientras bajaba las escaleras de vuelta al salón. Algo había cambiado. Sintió primero un ligero olor a humo y luego un crepitar de llamas en la madera seca. Bajó el último tramo de escalera despacio y sintiendo como la habitación comenzaba a caldearse. La chimenea estaba encendida. Pero, ¿cómo?.

Los cambios no quedaron ahí. Vio que el televisor estaba encendido también y sobre la mesita había una bandeja con sándwiches recién hechos.

Jasper seguía mirando por la ventana, hacia el bosque a través de la lluvia. En la misma posición en la que estaba la última vez antes de subir a por la prenda de abrigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumario: Bella se queda en casa de los Cullen mientras Edward y el resto de la familia van a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis. Jasper se queda con ella para cuidarla. Al principio Bella se aburría encerrada en aquella lujosa casa hasta que comienza a ver a Jasper con otros ojos.

Las partes escritas en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Bella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**Advertencia: Lemon desde el primer capítulo.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Vaya... -dije gratamente asombrada- Esto está bien... muy bien. Me gusta.

Él se dirigió hacia la chica. Notó enseguida su estado de agradable sorpresa y eso le satisfizo. Caminó lentamente y habló con calma.

Bella, debo disculparme -dijo al principio- debí tener en cuenta tu condición de humana... ¿Sabías que eso que llevas puesto no es de Alice?... Es mío...

Ella se sonrojó y se disculpó sacándosela.

No pasa nada -dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se la dejara puesta.

Te la lavaré bien -dijo ella atropelladamente- No notarás... mi... olor...

No, no te preocupes -contestó él- Mejor, quédatela. Considéralo un regalo. A Alice no le importará

Bella volvió a vestírsela y le dijo un tímido "gracias". La sintió cálida y confortable, se imaginó el cuerpo esbelto y frío de Jasper envuelto en aquel maravilloso tejido. Deseó ser aquella sudadera envolviendo al rubio vampiro. Se fijó en su ropa. Siempre impecable, siempre a la moda. Alice tenía un gusto fabuloso... y con la ropa también. Se rió de su propia ocurrencia. Jasper vestía un suéter morado con camisa gris oscura y pantalones a juego. Esos pantalones estrechos le sentaban de maravilla. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se centró por debajo del cinturón con hebilla vaquera. Ah, aquel toque tejano... ese es mi vaquero.

_Oh, vaya, vaya... ¿todo eso es suyo, Mayor Whitlock? Me ha dejado usted impresionada, caballero!_

Luego se dio cuenta de aquel pensamiento atrevido y se censuró a si misma con sentimientos de culpa. Se centró en la mesa puesta. No se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta haber visto la comida. Tenía buena pinta.

¿En serio los has preparado tú? -dije mientras acercaba mis manos a la chimenea y señalaba la mesa con la cabeza.

Sí, no ha sido tan complicado -contestó él con suavidad- He visto a Esme y a Edward preparártelos un montón de veces, y... para las dudas consulté Google.

Pues parecen deliciosos -dije divertida.

Siento que te estés aburriendo tanto -se disculpó- Podemos ver un rato la televisión...

Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla.

_La MTV. Oh, vaya... _

Bueno... errr... -murmuré- No soy mucho de ver la tv...

La verdad, es un alivio -dijo él apagando el aparato con el mando a distancia- ¿En serio esto puede gustarle a alguien? Pero, ¡¿quién demonios es Kim Kardashian? ¡Me pone los pelos de punta!.

_¿Sólo los pelos?¿eh, viciosillo?... Viendo a las Kardashian en mi ausencia..._

¿Cómo has logrado encender la chimenea? -pregunté curiosa.

Tengo mis recursos -dijo él con una media sonrisa en los labios- No voy a desvelar todos mis secretos.

_Apuesto a que no._

Bueno, espero que Esme no encuentre su recién adquirido armario hecho astillas en algún lugar de la casa -dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El armario de Esme no, pero la cama de Rose y Emmet... -dijo enarcando una ceja.

¡Jasper! -exclamé horrorizada- ¿Cómo pudist...?

Esta vez el vampiro rió en una sonora carcajada que retumbó en mi interior.

_Qué bien. Se lo está pasando genial a mi costa. _

Bella... es broma -dijo sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Crees que quiero que Rosalie me patee?

Bella se sentó en el sofá acercándose a la mesa. Agarró un sándwich de atún y mordió un trozo, masticándolo lentamente. Jasper, mientras, se había ido a sentar en su sillón, con otro libro en la mano sobre el increíble Lago Baikal.

Se quedamos en silencio otra vez. Bella disfrutaba de la comida y la calma del ambiente a medida que se daba cuenta de la belleza del misterioso vampiro. Permanecía inmóvil, no se apreciaban siquiera los movimientos de la lectura. Su largo cabello rubio tenía el tono del oro envejecido bajo las lámparas de diseño del salón. Rozaba su mentón al tener la cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre el libro. La imaginación de Bella voló hasta él. Se preguntaba como sería sentir ese pelo acariciando su cuerpo mientras él le recorría de arriba abajo cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel con sus besos. Su corazón comenzó a latir más intensamente. No podía evitarlo y temió que Jasper se diera cuenta. Se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió fatal por tener esos pensamientos sobre otro hombre que no fuera Edward. Pero es que eso era precisamente; veía a Jasper como un hombre y a Edward como a un chico a pesar de que la diferencia entre ambos era de un par de años a favor del primero.

¿Lago Baikal, eh? -preguntó curiosa- ¿Preparando un viaje con Alice?

El rubio alzó ligeramente las cejas y en su boca apareció una torcida sonrisa. Dejó el libro a un lado.

Sí, así es -contestó- Alice nos ha visto allí en primavera.

Sonrió pero en su interior sintió como la envidia me corroía las entrañas. Ya los veía nadando desnudos en el lago. Haciendo el amor bajo un manto de estrellas. Jasper sujetando a su amada por las muñecas mientras la hacía suya sobre la nieve. Se sonrojó cuando vió que Jasper no le quitaba ojo.

Bella... -susurró.

_¡Ay, Dios! Me ha pillado. ¡Qué vergüenza!¡¿Por qué, mente calenturienta, por quéeeeee? ¡Me quiero morir! Yo quiero a Edward, pero es que... Diosssss..._

La joven escondió su cara bajo la melena. No se atrevió a enfrentarse a aquello.

Errr... bueno... ejem... ejeeemmm... -titubeé nerviosa diciendo cosas sin ningún sentido- yooo... buenooo... yo...

¿Te apetece algo de beber? -dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en los brazos del sillón para levantarse- Me temo que soy un desastre preparando la mesa para señoritas humanas.

_Claro, seré idiota! Jasper no puede leer la mente. Sólo puede conocer mis sentimientos, pero no de dónde proceden._

¿Eh? Oh, no, no, no, ya voy yo... -me apresuré a levantarme para ir yo misma a la cocina y así poder tomarme unos minutos para serenarme y respirar.

Pero sus piernas se enredaron; un pié se le había quedado dormido, tropezando con la mullida alfombra de lana merina. Llevaba toda la melena alborotada cubriéndole aún la mayor parte del rostro. Perdió un momento el equilibrio pero lo recuperó enseguida. En cuanto dió el primer paso el maldito pié dormido le falló y se precipitó al suelo. Vio la esquina de la mesa acercándose peligrosamente.

En una fracción de segundo unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y la alzaron en vilo. Se agarró fuertemente a sus hombros firmes y su rostro quedó a pocos milímetros del suyo. Contuvo la respiración mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra el torso marmóleo del vampiro y sintió sus pezones endurecerse hasta que el mínimo roce de su ropa interior le molestó. En aquel momento toda la ropa de por medio le molestó. Sintió su cuerpo frágil y vulnerable entre sus brazos. Miró fijamente la plateada cicatriz sobre su boca. Sólo tenía que adelantar sus labios un poco y besársela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dámelo**. Bella/Jasper

Sumario: Bella se queda en casa de los Cullen mientras Edward y el resto de la familia van a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis. Jasper se queda con ella para cuidarla. Al principio Bella se aburría encerrada en aquella lujosa casa hasta que comienza a ver a Jasper con otros ojos.

Las partes escritas en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Bella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**Advertencia: Lemon desde el primer capítulo.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. El deseo le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

-_Hazlo. Bésalo. Hazlo -_pero una vocecita desde algún lugar remoto de su cerebro comenzó a hacerse oír- DETENTE!.

Apartó su cara enrojecida; mezcla de rabia, vergüenza y deseo. Agitó sus pies en el aire mientras él la bajaba poco a poco de vuelta a tierra firme.

Bella... -dijo con calma- Tranquila.

_-Sí, claro. Tranquila. ¿Cómo se puede estar tranquila cerca de él?. Hace poco más de un año casi habría muerto entre sus brazos. Ahora se moría por estar entre esos mismos fuertes brazos. _

Bella se volvió a sentar en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre sus excitados pechos. Resopló y el rojo encendido de sus mejillas se volvió de un encantador tono rosado.

Ten -Jasper acercó un vaso de agua a la chica- Bebe esto, te sentará bien.

Bella obediente, tomó el vaso con ambas manos. No quería volver a hacer otro estropicio. Evitó mirar al vampiro pues se sentía demasiado avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma. Estaba hecha un auténtico lío.

Jasper se sentó enfrente de ella. En la mesa. Sus rodillas casi se tocaban. Eso la puso más nerviosa aún si cabe.

¡Bella! - su voz sonaba exasperada- ¡Basta!

Con la cabeza aún gacha, la chica volvió sus ojos hasta que sus miradas se clavaron. Bella se perdía en el dorado de los ojos del vampiro, enseguida comenzó a sentirse mejor. Su respiración se hizo más pausada, sus puños crispados se relajaron, su cuerpo adoptó una postura menos tensa.

Eso está mejor -murmuró Jasper- Vas a volverme loco.

Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Le había encantado ver a Jasper adoptar ese tono imperativo. Hasta se sentía ¿excitada?

Lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha.

Jasper alargó su mano derecha y le apartó el pelo de delante de su cara.

¿Qué te pasa, Bella? - preguntó el confuso – Llevábamos un fin de semana muy tranquilo.

_¿Tranquilo? No sé yo si es la palabra más adecuada._

Los pensamientos de la chica parecieron transparentes para él.

Vale... aburrido – contestó él resignado – Pero no me negarás que esta vorágine de sentimientos es de todo menos tranquila. A tu lado una visita al pabellón psiquiátrico del Hospital sería como unas vacaciones.

Bella permaneció callada. Carraspeó para disimular una risita por el comentario del guapo vampiro. Lo cierto es que no había pensado en que el pobre Jasper había estado percibiendo sus mismos sentimientos y ahora lo compadecía.

Sé lo que te pasa – la voz de Jasper sonaba grave, como quebrándose.

Silencio.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Expectante, no apartó la mirada de la de él.

Sólo tropecé – se disculpó ella – ya sabes cómo soy, una patosa. Tengo dos pies izquierdos, puede preguntarle a Edward, te dirá...

Sé muy bien que eres un desastre con patas – la interrumpió él en tono divertido – En cierto sentido entiendo que Edward tema siempre por tu frágil vida.

No soy tan frágil -señaló ella un poco molesta con el comentario de él. Se revolvió un poco en el lujoso sofá.

Jasper la miró un rato sin decir nada. Bella le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

Me refería a que tu vida peligra entre nosotros – contestó él con amabilidad – Aunque también creo que en estos momentos eres más peligrosa para mi que yo para ti...

_¡¿Quéeeeeeee?_

Bella intentó permanecer en aquella pose de mujer madura mientras escuchaba al vampiro. ¿Qué ella era peligrosa para él?¿En qué sentido?¿Jasper se sentía amenazado por ella?¿Qué tipo de amenaza? Sus nervios la traicionaron porque el vampiro podía oír latir su corazón acelerándose. ¡Hasta ella lo estaba oyendo! Pero poco a poco volvió al ritmo normal. Él había vuelto a intervenir. La verdad estaba resultando un poco molesto. Esto también lo debió notar, porque al momento sintió la "normalidad" de sus sentimientos.

¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca? - le preguntó ella con una voz más segura de lo habitual al hablar con Jasper.

No. Has cambiado. Evolucionado, sería un término mejor – añadió – Te has convertido en una mujer.

_Mujer. Hasta ahora nadie había pensado en mi como una mujer. Jasper sí. Se había dado cuenta. Edward todavía pensaba en mi como una adolescente, una muñequita que casi ni podía tocar.¿Qué estaba pasando? Jasper me veía como una mujer, una mujer que le sería peligrosa. Pero ¿qué le haría peligrar?¿su matrimonio? Pensé en Alice y me sentí como una zorra. Nunca había pensado que pudiera llegar a seducir a un hombre casado. Pensé en Edward y me sentí peor. Pero ¡demonios!, esto no se trata de amor, ¡es deseo! Es mi cuerpo quien habla, no mi corazón. Tengo un incendio entre mis piernas y mi galante prometido lo ha estado apagando con gasolina. Quiero experimentar, quiero disfrutar, quiero desbocarme... quiero saber qué se siente con un hombre. Edward no me lo da; así que Jasper es el ideal. Emmet es muy guapo, pero es un bruto, me daría pánico estar con él (y más pánico me daría que Rosalie se enterase); además, es cercano conmigo, siempre haciéndome bromas. Carlise es muy guapo también... pero ¡NO! Casi lo considero como un padre, sería... aggg! Pero Jasper, ¡ay, mi vampiro misterioso! Desde que escuché su historia de sus apetitosos labios me ha obsesionado un poquito. Su duro pasado como soldado en la Guerra Civil. Su anterior relación con María, en la que sólo había sangre y sexo; la que lo había convertido en un experimentado amante. Su tierna y apasionante relación con Alice. Un peligroso asesino y un devoto amante. Dámelo Jasper, dámelo todo. Luego serás de nuevo de ella... eso lo sé, pero esta noche sé sólo mío._

Bella se levantó del sofá quedando en pie justo delante de él que permanecía sentado sobre la mesa de cristal del salón. Era una perspectiva muy erótica. A ella le dieron ganas de empujarlo con una mano para que se recostara ligeramente sobre la pulida y fría superficie mientras subía a horcajadas sobre él, le arrancaba la ropa y cabalgaba sobre él.

Voy a subir a darme una ducha – dijo ella en un murmullo ronco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dámelo**. Bella/Jasper

Sumario: Bella se queda en casa de los Cullen mientras Edward y el resto de la familia van a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis. Jasper se queda con ella para cuidarla. Al principio Bella se aburría encerrada en aquella lujosa casa hasta que comienza a ver a Jasper con otros ojos.

Las partes escritas en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Bella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

Advertencia: Lemon desde el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 4.**

En el piso superior todo dormitorio contaba con un cuarto de baño completo, incluso el de Edward. Pero Bella se sintió con ganas de tentar a la suerte, agarró su mochila y recorrió el pasillo hasta entrar de nuevo en el dormitorio de Alice y Jasper. Le sorprendió ver a través del enorme ventanal un relámpago iluminar todo el bosque. Poco después un trueno retumbó en la lejanía. Se acercaba una tormenta. El espectáculo era increíble, así que permaneció un tiempo contemplándolo fascinada. ¿Podría ser más mágica esa noche? Por supuesto que sí. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la cama, donde había dejado sus cosas. Agarró la mochila y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Ya había estado allí cuando Alice la había peinado y maquillado para el baile de fin de curso. Contaba con todo lo necesario para montar un pequeño y exclusivo salón de belleza. No sabía mucho al respecto pero estaba segura de que aquellos cosméticos eran tremendamente caros. Escada, Chanel, Kanebo... ¡todos olían tan bien! Tomó entre sus brazos un gel de baño y un champú nutritivo y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y la dejó correr mientras se iba desvistiendo. Notó un poquito de frío y se sobresaltó al escuchar un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores. Se quedó en ropa interior delante del espejo de cuerpo entero. Se vio sexy. Incluso con su braguita y sujetador de algodón blanco y topitos rosa.

_Debería comprarme algún conjunto más atrevido._ _Tengo un cuerpo bonito._

Sonrió y sintió que su autoestima subía. Se fue deslizando las cómodas prendas por su cuerpo con movimientos sugerentes. Era una mujer atractiva y lo sabía. Y también sabía que él lo sabía. Bella se guiñó un ojo así misma en el espejo, mientras su imagen se iba difuminando cada vez más a causa de la condensación. Entró en la ducha y al momento sintió el agua caliente reconfortarle todo el cuerpo. La tormenta iba acercándose cada vez más. Pronto la tendríamos encima.

Primero lavó su cabello . Luego se enjabonó todo el cuerpo, dejando un delicioso aroma por toda la habitación. Permaneció un largo rato debajo del chorro de agua caliente, disfrutando del momento, con su cabeza yéndose lejos, totalmente relajada. Es lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, porque las cosas parecían haberse ido desmadrando.

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?¿Jasper? Era obvio que me estaba volviendo loca. Soy una simple humana, no soy competencia alguna para la bella y perfecta Alice..._

Bella cerró la llave del agua con un enérgico giro de muñeca. El vapor continuaba en suspensión en el aire, dejando gotitas en todas las superficies. Alargó una mano para coger la toalla del colgador. Escuchó un ruido. Se quedó quieta en silencio para ver si lograba identificarlo.

Debe ser el viento que sacude las ramas contra los cristales de la ventana – murmuró para sí mientras se secaba – Vaya, he olvidado traer la mochila...

La chica observó su ropa hecha un lío en el suelo de baldosa. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada. No le atraía la idea de ir a por el resto de sus cosas sin nada encima. Lo cierto es que no se sentía muy cómoda pasearse desnuda por casa ajena. Se percató de que la sudadera, regalo de su querido cuñado descansaba sobre un sencillo taburete de madera lacada en negro. La tomó entre sus manos sintiéndola cálida y suave. Se la puso y al instante notó la fina lana acariciarle la piel desnuda. La prenda le quedaba algo larga; lo que era perfecto, pues le cubría hasta debajo de las nalgas. Salió del cuarto de baño al dormitorio.

Un relámpago resquebrajó el oscuro cielo de Forks. El intenso destello la deslumbró y una imagen apareció como por arte de magia en la habitación.

Aaahh – ahogó un grito mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho – Jasper, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso...

Lo siento, Bella – se disculpó el guapo inmortal mientras se sentaba a velocidad normal en la cama. Permaneció en silencio, mirándola.

Bella se quedó parada en la puerta del baño, a una cierta distancia. Los dorados ojos del vampiro estaban clavados en ella, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma. Notó su cuerpo estremecerse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que iba medio desnuda.

¿Qué haces? - se atrevió a decir ella. Su voz sonaba tranquila, intentando ser natural, como si fuese de lo más normal estar ante él sin bragas; pero sus pulsaciones no engañaban al rubio.

No lo sé – contestó él con sinceridad. En su voz había un tono de confusión – Buscándome un problema, supongo.

La chica no pudo evitar el impulso de ir hacia donde él estaba. Sus pies descalzos avanzaron sobre el pulido suelo de madera del dormitorio hasta llegar a pisar la suave alfombra de lana. Jasper permanecía sentado sobre la cama. Su cuerpo parecía tensarse a medida que ella se acercaba. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Se recostó ligeramente, apoyando sus manos en el mullido edredón. Bella apartó su húmedo cabello de delante de la cara con un gesto que a él le pareció deliciosamente sexy. Ella lo notó como una sensación cálida irradiando de su abdomen. Con una mano deslizó hacia abajo la cremallera de la sudadera dejando al descubierto su cálido cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó, nerviosa. Sus pechos se estremecieron al notar la gélida mano del vampiro acercarse para acariciarlos. Gimió mientras él continuó recorriendo la piel de su abdomen y la de su vientre. Ella se acercó aun más, empujando su cuerpo de roca y subiéndose encima de él. Su cuerpo cálido contrastaba con la frialdad de él, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo cierto era que deseaba sentirlo piel con piel.

Jasper la dejó hacer; gratamente sorprendido de conocer a la nueva y sensual Bella. Ella le quitó el jersey y lo lanzó a un lado. Sin esperar ni un segundo, fue directa a desabotonar su camisa. Sus achocolatados ojos se abrían maravillados ante la visión del torso desnudo de él. ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza?¿Tanta perfección? Jasper acarició su mejilla, le apartó nuevamente el pelo de su rostro y con la mano en su nuca acercó sus labios despertando a la chica de su ensimismamiento. El vampiro la besó; y aquel fue el mejor beso de su vida. Quizás era porque estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Perder su virginidad con su cuñado, ¡que además era un vampiro! Era una locura. Era una maravillosa locura.

La tormenta descargaba toda su furia contra el pueblo de Forks. Los relámpagos se marcaban como venas llenas de plasma recorriendo todo el cielo y cayendo alguno que otro en el bosque, fulminando más de un árbol a su paso. Las fuerzas de la naturaleza hacían temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa de los Cullen. Ni Bella ni Jasper se inmutaron al respecto.

El Cielo nos va a condenar – dijo ella son una media sonrisa en los labios.

Yo ya estoy condenado – contestó él con aire melancólico.

Bella no pudo evitar besarle otra vez. Con sus labios recorrió la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Él hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello con su hombro. Inspiró profundamente, captando todo su aroma.

No puedo – dijo de repente – No puedo Bella. Dejémoslo.

Bella continuó dando pequeños besos a las cicatrices que marcaban sus hombros. Ronroneó mimosa sin escuchar lo que le pedía Jasper.

Bella – Jasper la separó con delicadeza – No puedo.

Dios mío – Bella lo miró confundida - ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué he hecho mal?

Nada – contestó él – simplemente NO PUEDO.

Oooh, pues yo creo que sí... - la chica lanzó una mirada llena de picardía al bulto de sus boxers. Desde que se fijó en su erección se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Nerviosa por pensar en si le dolería. Ansiosa porque la deseaba con toda su alma.

No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? - Jasper se apartó más de ella – Es una insensatez.

La voz del rubio sonaba más grave, sus ojos anteriormente dorados habían adquirido un tono oscuro, negro como el azabache, sus músculos se habían tensado. Bella estaba tan ofuscada que no lo quiso ver. La Sed. La Maldita Sed.

Eres humana, Bella – explicó él a la chica sintiendo toda su frustración.

¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? - la amargura en su voz se hizo patente.

No lo pongas más difícil, por favor – Jasper se acercó un poco más a la chica – No soy humano, pero sigo siendo un hombre... Sabes bien lo que provocas en mi.

Bella se abalanzó a sus brazos, besándolo. Él no pudo evitar corresponderle. Aquella chica le llevaría a su ruina. Un gruñido surgió del interior del vampiro, era ronco y amenazador. Bella sintió temor por primera vez. En esta ocasión fue ella la que se separó de él.

Jasper, tranquilo... - la chica susurró - ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica... humana?

Los ojos del inmortal se cerraron en cuanto ella hizo esa pregunta. Unas terribles imágenes irrumpieron en su mente. Como flashes en su memoria; se vio en aquella plantación de Nueva Orleans. El denso bosque, el ambiente opresivo, la única superviviente de la terrible epidemia de gripe española. Él vagaba sólo, desesperado. Ella estaba destrozada por la soledad. La recordó encima de él, con su falda levantada, su corpiño desabrochado, sus pechos blancos como la nieve moviéndose rítmicamente, sus pezones rosados, su larga melena rojiza y rizada, sus ojos verdes... y el frenesí de la sangre, sangre y muerte por todas partes. El cuerpo desmadejado de ella entre sus brazos.

Bella sintió el terror en forma de frío. No sabía lo que Jasper tenía en su mente, pero era terrible. Sintió haberle hecho aquella pregunta.

Bella, eres preciosa – parecía más tranquilo – Estaría haciéndote el amor toda la noche y todo el día.

La chica lo miró, ruborizada. Aquellas palabras no estaban ayudando a aclarar la situación. Él cubrió sus hombros con la sudadera. Aquello tampoco iba a arreglar las cosas. Ambos se acostaron en la cama. Se cubrieron con el edredón y él le susurró al oído.

Te besaría y acariciaría todo el cuerpo. Exploraría tus zonas más íntimas con mi lengua – el vampiro puso su mano en la cadera de la joven – oiría tu corazón acelerándose, la sangre rebullendo en tus venas. Te penetraría hasta el fondo, embistiendo cada vez más, y más – Bella sintió la humedad entre sus piernas. Agarró la mano de él y la guió hasta allí. Jasper deslizó sus dedos justo en el punto exacto. Bella ahogó un grito de placer y otro cuando los sintió en su interior. Con una habilidad maravillosa la llevó al orgasmo. El guapo vampiro continuó – mis caderas empujarían tan fuerte que tu pelvis no aguantaría. Tus huesos se quebrarían bajo mi cuerpo... y no podría parar, no podría parar hasta el final. Te destrozaría y la sed me arrasaría la garganta, el olor de tu sangre me volvería loco y te atacaría como a una presa fácil. No lo soportaría, otra vez no... Y Alice... Alice nunca me lo perdonaría; ESO es lo que nunca me perdonaría. No puedo perderla, es todo para mi...

Bella se estremeció al escuchar lo que le había explicado Jasper. El deseo le había nublado la mente y no había pensado en las consecuencias. La chica no sólo se había puesto en peligro a sí misma sino que había puesto en peligro a Jasper también, y por extensión al resto de los Cullen. De repente se sintió una niñata irresponsable. La tormenta había pasado ya y por entre las nubes se podían ver brillar las estrellas. Jasper besó su pelo.

Hermanita... - murmuró – pronto serás mi hermanita. Todo será más fácil para nosotros...

El rubio salió de la cama y la dejó arropada en su cama. La noche estaba bastante avanzada y ella necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente Edward regresaría. Le echaba de menos. Y a Alice, a Esme, Carlise; a Emmet y Rosalie también... su familia...

Por la mañana...

Bella se levantó tarde. Había dormido de un tirón y se sentía descansada. Se duchó y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Estaba hambrienta. Por las escaleras olió el aroma a café recién hecho y tostadas.

Oh, Jasper... eres un amor... - rió Bella entrando en la cocina – mmm... ¡huele de maravilla!

Bella se llevó una sorpresa.

Veo que nuestro querido Jasper ha cuidado muy bien de ti en nuestra ausencia – Esme se giró hacia la chica con una espátula en la mano y la sartén en la otra para servir las tortitas en un plato.

¡Esme! - la chica corrió a abrazar a la cariñosa vampira - ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?... ¡Edward!

El chico entró en la cocina. Bella saltó a sus brazos y se besaron.

¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! - le dijo ella.

Yo también – contestó él acariciando su mejilla sonrojada - ¿te has aburrido mucho con mi hermanito?

Ambos pasaron al salón. Allí, Jasper y Alice permanecían agarrados, entrelazados por sus cinturas, perdidos el uno en el otro en una de sus miradas ultraíntimas.

Edward carraspeó incómodo.

Alice miró a Bella. Permaneció al lado de su esposo, sin separarse de él ni un milímetro y la saludó.

Hola Bella – sonrió ella. La chica de ojos color chocolate saludó tímidamente, sintiéndose avergonzada. Sabía que Alice estaba enterada de todo, estaba segura de que Jasper la había puesto al corriente en cuanto había llegado. La comunicación entre ellos era total, cuando estaban juntos actuaban casi como una sola persona. Eran herméticos.

Edward miraba a Alice, extrañado de que no corriera a saltar a los brazos de su prometida como solía hacerlo. La jovial vampira miró a Bella, acarició la nuca de su esposo y lo besó larga y apasionadamente.

Carlise entró en la estancia para saludar a Bella.

Hola, querida. ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana? - saludó a la chica.

Un calor húmedo inundó el ambiente, como un ligero sofoco. Carlise y Edward volvieron sus miradas a la apasionada pareja.

Oh no... Jasper... no... - Carlise miró al rubio y este sonrió y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa mientras Alice lo arrastraba de la mano para subir a su dormitorio.

Hola familia – Emmet y Rosalie acababan de llegar – ehhh... qué caldeadito está el ambiente. Ja ja ja, Alice, prepárate...

Edward agarró de la mano a Bella y todos se dispusieron a salir de la casa.

Es terriblemente incómodo estar en la misma casa cuando esos dos se ponen "románticos" - le explicó.

Bella caminó agarrada de la mano de su prometido para salir de allí y dejar a la pareja en su intimidad. La casa se volvería un volcán de pasión. La chica volvió la vista atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía al guapo vampiro subir con su compañera el último tramo de escaleras al piso de arriba. En una fracción de segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Bella vio el fulgor del deseo en sus oscuros ojos. Volvió a envidiar a Alice.

_Hermanito... algún día las cosas serán más fáciles para los dos._

Se subió la cremallera hasta arriba, se puso la capucha y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba al bosque.

**Fin?**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Sé que muchos no se esperan este final tipo sueño erótico convertido en pesadilla, pero es que yo soy muy retorcida. De todas maneras acepto todas las críticas (constructivas). Saludos.**


End file.
